


Something New and Something Unexpected

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aaron be kinda thicc tho, Anal Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hoodies, Just enjoy uwu, Pegging, Ren is dead but this is before that, Strap-Ons, okay ill shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: Ren: Can I pleeease fuck you while you wear one of my hoodies?Aaron: ...S-Sure.Ren: Yay :D-------Cute loving sex between my favorite straight couple I have.Ren is the top-
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Something New and Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote straight porn again and idk how to feel, it's cute as fuck though. At least to me. :'>
> 
> Stick around for a cookie! 🍪

\-------------------------------------------------------

Aaron lays on his back on his and Ren's bed. Breathing in the lingering perfume that covered his wife's hoodie that he was currently wearing. The smell was pleasant, but something else caused nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

"W-What if it hurts?" He stutters out, mumbling through the sleeve. 

"We'll go slow. I promise it'll feel good." Ren smiles at her husband, lubing up her large pink strap on with one hand. It's thicker than it is long, and has a curve that'll hit the prostate better. 

Aaron's legs are spread on either side of her, and she uses her free hand to stroke his cock. 

"We also don't have to do this." Ren says sympathetically. 

"No I want to.. I just.." 

"Nervous?" 

Aaron nods.

"Like I said, we're gonna go slow. This doesn't go in right away." Ren points to the strap on. 

Aaron nods again. Ren takes the moment to drink in the sight of him in her hoodie. It's a little too small to fit his torso length, it shows off a bit of skin that she's ran her fingers over about a dozen times already. The black is slimming on him and it's snug around his torso, showing off the curve that Aaron has at his waist. 

"You look so good.." She mumbles, leaning down to kiss Aaron. She mouths over his jaw line, leaving a lipstick smuge from her makeup. 

"You always know I think you're stunning....O-Oh.." Aaron pants, watching Ren take her lubed up fingers and pressing them to his hole. The sensation is foreign. 

"Just relax for me.." Slowly but surely, Ren's middle finger slips in to the third knuckle. Aaron squirms, trying to decide if he should move away or not. 

She pushes her index in slower, Aaron hisses and clenches around her fingers. The stretch burns, and there's a pressure Aaron's never felt before. 

"R-Ren--" 

"Shhh.. It's okay." 

Once her two fingers are all the way in she stays like this, letting Aaron get used to the feeling, she moved them around a little at first, before scissoring them in and out, stretching Aaron's hole out until she could fit a third. That's when she hears the first moan. 

"It stopped hurting?" 

Aaron nodded. "It...It just...feels weird.." 

"Not weird as in bad?"

"No it's good.. Very good.."

Aaron's legs spread out a little more as she thrusts her three fingers out and in. His hands grab the headboard and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"You're perfect." Ren bites her lip at the sight. 

Aaron doesn't answer, but his smile says it all. 

Ren brings one of Aaron's legs onto her shoulders. "I think you might be ready."

"I think so too.." There's a light dust of pink flush on his neck and ears. Ren knows she won't be able to get the sight out of her head. It's erotic and adorable and makes her want to thrust in right away, but that's not watch she promised.

She takes the tip of the strap on and rubs it against Aaron's cheeks before slipping it against his hole. Aaron gasps at the thickness off it.

"Too much?" Ren cocks her head. 

Aaron's tone is breathless. "More--"

Ren smiles, pushing the tip in and looking down to watch it be swallowed up. There's a little resistance, she can almost feel when Aaron's ass clenches around it. She pushes in a bit more and Aaron whimpers. The strap on gets thicker at the base, and by the time it's all the way in by the hilt, Aaron is writhing and trying to accommodate the toy inside of him. 

"You're okay? Do I need to pull out?" 

"No. No I'm okay...aah.." Aaron sighs, his fists grabbing at the sheets. "P-Please move.." 

Ren kisses Aaron on the forehead, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Aaron's breathy moans and Ren's pants are the soundtrack..

Ren jerks her hips up a little, and soaks in the surprised yelp Aaron let's out.

"W-wha- Ahn!" She does it again. Aaron's eyes widen and his cock twitches. 

Ren giggles. "Found it, hm?" 

"O-Oh please-!" Aaron doesn't know what he's begging for, but Ren keeps snapping her hips up and it keeps hitting that delicious spot inside of him that makes his body feel like a live wire. 

Ren grabs Aaron by the curves of his waist she loves so much starts to speed up her pace, hitting his prostate every time. Her head rests in the crook of Aaron's neck, smelling her perfume on him. 

"Y-You're so sexy like this.. " She pants, pounding her husband with her thick strap on. "Could you come just like this, maybe? Can I make you come on my cock?" 

Aaron's breath hitches, a sound that Ren is sure she'll never get used to. His whimpers turn to loud ecstasy filled moans. 

Aaron's legs wrap around her as she thrusts in and out. 

"Fuck.." She grunts, her hands dig into Aaron's waists, pounding faster. Harder. 

"Ren-- R-Ren- oh..I--" Aaron's arms wrap around her as well, nails digging into her back. 

"Yeah.. Call it out honey. Let em' know.." 

Aaron groans. "I-I'm- I'm close- Please..!" 

Ren reaches a hand down to stroke Aaron through it. She watched him shutter before his eyes roll back and close tight. "Ren..!" 

His whole body freezes for a moment, cum shooting onto Ren's hand and stomach, before he goes limp. Ren stays on top of him for a few minutes, listening to him pant and mumble half started sentences. 

When she pulls out Aaron winces, feeling empty and like part of him is missing. 

Ren takes a towel from the floor hand wipes herself off. "How was it?" 

"It...I just..It was new. And I liked it...It felt good.." Aaron replies, fighting the sleepiness. Ren cuddles up next to him and he brushes her hair behind her ears. 

"I didn't go to far did I?" 

"Oh no not at all. It was unexpected, but I think I like when you call me sexy.." They both chuckle. 

"Sleepy time?" Ren asks, nuzzling his neck. 

"Shower time?" 

"Noooo.." 

"Alright." Aaron grins. "Sleepy time it is then."

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay you made it! 
> 
> Here's your cookie 🍪🍪🍪! 
> 
> Did I miss any typos? Feel free to tell me! Comment are always welcome. I read them even if I don't respond!


End file.
